


A Helping Friend

by DarkNightmares13



Series: My Chemical Romance One Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightmares13/pseuds/DarkNightmares13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way and Estelle are best friends, she is there for him no matter what.  Will she be able to help him through his depression and will she be able to tell him how she feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Friend

The sound of birds chirping woke me peacefully. It was a restless night and I had only really gotten a few hours of sleep. I opened my eyes to find myself facing Mikey, who had slept over the night before. He's been having a hard time lately, feeling really depressed and I was trying to be there for him. Mikey needed to get sleep so I just continued to watch him, he looked so peaceful.

The truth is I loved having Mikey sleeping in my bed. It made me feel safe and I really started to have feelings for him. Mikey and I have been best friends since Kindergarten and we shared everything with each other. We knew all of one another's secrets, wishes and deepest thoughts. He was perfect in my eyes and I wished he saw me the same way.

"Estelle, why are you staring at me?" I jumped from the intrusion of Mikey's voice into my thoughts. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Mikes, was just in deep thought. Did you sleep well?" He nodded but I could see the sadness in his eyes, I wished there was something I could do for him. Mikey had lost his grandmother and his brother went away for college, they were all very close. I held Mikey's hand during the funeral and held him as he cried that night.

"Estelle? You're zoning out again."

"Oh sorry, just keep thinking a lot."

"That's what that burning smell is, don't hurt yourself with all that thinking." I playfully punched his shoulder and dramatically cried out, "you hit me! You're such a meany!" I just watched him do his little outburst, giggling my ass off.

"Are you hungry? I can make us some grilled cheese."

"That'd be great, you're an amazing friend. Thanks for letting me crash here, I just couldn't be alone."

I kissed his forehead gently, "you know you're welcome to stay whenever you want." We both hopped out of bed, he went into the bathroom and I went to the kitchen. As the sandwiches were cooking I thought about the reasons why Mikey may not love me like I love him. Was I not beautiful enough or maybe too plain?

I remember the day I fell in love with my best friend, it was three years ago. We were both sixteen at the time, my parents were fighting about money issues and I asked Mikey to come over. He snuck into my room by climbing through the window. No matter what he knew how to cheer me up, he brought his CD player, the mixed CD I made him and we shared a pair of earbuds. As we listened to the music drowning out the fighting, we stared into each others eyes. That's when he kissed me, I was shocked at first but then leaned into it. It was both of our first kiss and it was perfect.

A pair of arms wrapping around my waist brought me back to reality. "You're out of it today, what exactly do you keep thinking about." Once I got the grilled cheese off the stove I turned to face him. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his eyes were still red from crying and his hair was messy. All these things and I still thought he looked perfect.

"Mikey, you know I would do anything to see you smile and be happy again?"

He took my hand in his, "you just being a great friend has been a major help to me. You have no idea how much I are about you." His eyes started to tear up and he ran upstairs into the bedroom.

I followed quickly behind, "Michael what's wrong?" He knew I only used his full name when I was being completely serious. We found ourselves in a hug, my head laid on his chest, his chin on my head. "Talk to me, you know I'm here for you." Then it hit me, I knew Mikey's weakness and in a quick movement my fingers traveled up and down his sides.

In a fit of laughter, "Estelle...stop it...please...can't breathe..." I couldn't though, I couldn't stop his laughter when it had been so long since I last heard it. However, he got the best of me and pushed me onto the bed. While sitting on top of me he started to tickle, his fingers danced all around my body. I tried fighting back but took my hands in his and held them above my head.

Now we were staring at each other, I was so lost in his eyes I didn't see his move coming. Mikey leaned in and kissed me, not like the first time either. This was much more passionate and loving, the first time was caring but filled with nerves. It lasted for what seemed like hours, until we broke apart to catch our breaths.

Mikey got off me and sat on the bed next to me. "Estelle?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason I've been so depressed lately is because..."

"I know and it's okay. You lost your grandmother and your brother went to college."

"There's another reason though." He was nervous and his hands were fidgeting with each other while his right leg shook up and down. "You've been my best friend since forever, we always have been there for each other. Lately though I can't take it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take being friends anymore." At that moment I swear I could hear my heart start to break.

"Mikes, I don't...I don't understand." He looked at me and saw how broken I was about this. I watched as he got on his knees in front of me and took my hands an squeezed them tight.

"This is what has been causing me pain, I don't want to be friends. I can't because it's not enough anymore. Estelle, I love you." My breathing stopped at that point, in fact I think all time had stopped. Did Mikey just tell me he loved me? Finally I found my breath again and looked right into his eyes.

"Mikey, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me. I love you so much, I have for so long but I kept it away from you."

"You're so perfect for me Estelle, I don't ever want to lose you from my life." We kissed once more, this one having the most meaning. This kiss was to seal Mikey and mine's fates, from that moment we were inseparable. I got down on the floor with him and we just held each other in this comforting embrace.

Only a year later Mikey would ask me to marry him, and I of course said yes. We waited until we were both twenty-one to actually have the wedding. It was a romantic outside nighttime wedding with his brother Gerard as best man. As we said our "I do's" we never broke eye contact never wanting to miss a second. After our kiss he whispered into my ear "I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second."

Mikey and I were always destined to be together since kindergarten. Now our hearts and souls were one. He became my love, my life, my everything but most of all he was my best friend.

End.


End file.
